


Everything is just Mauvelous, Not

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill has a revelation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is just Mauvelous, Not

Every time she moved he caught a glimpse of it and considering how much she was moving and he closely they were working together in the confined space he saw quite a bit of it. He wasn't trying to look down her blouse and he knew she wasn't even conscious how far it had come open to reveal her brassier and the soft swell of her breast peeking out from the top of the lace.

What threw him for a loop was the fact he was actually reacting to the sight of her chest. Reacting like he'd never reacted to her before with the tightening in his groin. What made her suddenly become a woman to him? She was Catherine. She was his best friend. The one person who knew him better than anyone else. They confided in one another. The relied on each other.

"Cath…" he whispered when she slid down in front of him, her blouse opening even more.

"Yeah?"

"Your…" he said motioning to the fact her shirt was now hanging open exposing herself. A slight blush coloured his cheeks.

"It's not like you haven't see it before," she commented as she buttoned her blouse back up, knowing that with everything they were doing it wouldn't hold for long. She hadn't anticipated climbing around in the attic with him on a case when she'd dressed for work that night.

Grissom just blushed again. He had seen it. He'd seen her dance once upon a time, but this was different and he couldn't put his finger on just how it was different. Another mystery for him to explore. But since they were talking about her chest, he might as well get an answer to another question he had been pondering while he tried to figure out why he was now feeling things for her. 'What colour would you call that?" he asked motioning to her bra.

"Pink Flamingo" she answered.

"That sounds like a colour from a box of crayons," he replied shaking his head at the fancy colours they gave simple colours.


End file.
